


Logan's Birthday Fic

by chimchar1009



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Overworking, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchar1009/pseuds/chimchar1009
Summary: The sides make Logan relax on his birthday.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Logan's Birthday Fic

Logan’s room was a mess. It looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in weeks, papers were thrown everywhere, clothing in crumpled piles all over the floor. The only light in the room was from his desk lamp. The logical side was sitting at the desk writing something down on paper but at this point, it was nonsense because of how exhausted he was. He didn’t realize that though.

Logan couldn’t remember when the last time he eat or drank anything let alone slept. As sides, they didn’t need to do any of the same things that humans need to survive. The other sides would argue that it may not kill a side to not eat but it is healthier for them. Logan honestly could care less about that though he needed to make a schedule for Thomas. Thomas needed to get the next Sanders Sides out in a timely fashion and Logan’s schedule needed to be perfect for that to happen and fit in everything else that Thomas had planned.

He groaned when he made another mistake on the schedule crumpling up another piece of paper and throwing it some random spot in the room. Logan was about to take out another piece of paper when he heard a knock at his door. He just ignored it they would go away eventually he was to busy to deal with the other sides right now. 

The knocking kept going it didn’t stop like Logan thought it would and it was starting to make his headache much worse. He decided he would humor them and get up and open the door but when he stood up he came crashing down to the floor. His legs weren’t strong enough to keep him upright. The more Logan thought about it he couldn’t remember the last time he stood up. He couldn’t even remember what day it was anymore. 

Everything was getting darker and he could feel the last bit of energy he had started to leave him. He tried to stand up again to get to the door. He didn’t want the others to see him like this. They would make him stop working and he couldn’t have that. He failed miserably and trying to get back up and he knew he was gonna pass out. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Roman and Remus kicking his door down.

—

Logan woke up on the couch of the common room confused. He couldn’t remember what had happened for him to end up here. He looked around the room and saw Virgil asleep on the chair next to the couch. Logan quietly stood up being careful to make sure he doesn’t wake up Virgil. The anxious side wouldn’t be a fan of him going back to work especially if they were the ones to bring him out here.

Logan was about to head back to his room when he felt someone grab him from behind a pull him back onto the couch. He looked behind him to see deceit leaning over the couch on his shoulder with Remus standing next to him.

“You better not be thinking about going back to work little Logan,” Remus said. “You’re in no shape to go back to work.”

“I have to Thomas needs this schedule done and we need to have optimal time to get everything done. Which we’ll need a schedule for,” Logan argued pushing Deceit’s hand off of his shoulder.

“Yeah cause you working yourself to death is  _ totally _ gonna get the schedule done.” Deceit replied. “Do you even  _ not  _ know what today’s date is.”

“Today is… today is umm..” Logan fell silent realizing that he really didn’t know what today’s date was.

“It isn’t November 3rd.” Deceit answered for him.

“Today’s your birthday Logan,” Virgil told him having been woken up from his light sleep from the sound of the other sides talking.

Logan went silent. Today was his birthday he never had been a big fan of birthdays, to begin with, it felt illogical to celebrate something like that. Even if he thought it was stupid he never forgot any of the other side’s birthdays. It mattered to them and he would humor it for them. Though they were kinda enjoyable at points. He was a bit surprised he forgot his own birthday though. He usually remembered the day if only to prepare for whatever the sides were gonna do that day. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Virgil speaking up again.

“You really need to be careful Logan you really scared us. You’ve been out for a few days.”

“I’m sorry that I caused you guys any distress that was not my intention. I really need to get back to work though.” Logan apologized.

“Sorry teach you’re not going anywhere,” Roman said as he and Patton walked in with a birthday cake. “We are all gonna celebrate your birthday by having a nice and relaxing day.” The two put the birthday cake down on the coffee table. The cake was space-themed and had some of his favorite constellations on it probably a touch that Virgil had them add. Sometimes when Virgil was too anxious to sleep he and Logan would go outside and look at the stars. So Virgil knew all his favorite constellations.

“We know your not a big fan of celebrating birthdays so we figured that we should keep things calm while celebrating,” Patton told Logan. “So just a cake and some presents and then we’ll have a marathon of whatever you want to watch.”

“Okay, A relaxing day should help me be more productive tomorrow.” Logan conceded.

“Yay! Let’s start with the cake blow out the candles Logan!” Patton exclaimed happily.

The other sides joined them on the couch as Logan blew out the candles. The sides sang happy birthday to Logan. Though after the song Roman and Remus did start arguing over who sang it better. Deceit had to silence them for a bit till they calmed down. The cut the cake and Logan had to admit after he finished his piece that the cake was excellent. Patton was so happy Logan liked it. Soon after that, the time came for presents.

Patton gave his gift first it was a bunch of stuffed animals that happened to look a lot like the sides. Logan was confused.

“It’s to make sure you never feel alone!” Patton said with a smile. Logan gave Patton a rare smile back and thanked him for the gift. Roman came next giving Logan a crystal ball.

“It will show you whatever kind of sky or weather you want! You want to see a certain constellation it’ll show you.” Roman explained. Logan looked at the ball in shock and made it show an aurora borealis. He had to hold back tears as he thanked Roman for it. Virgil handed him a large black box and when he opened it it was a bunch of equipment.

“It’s ghost hunting equipment. Now you have no excuse to not go ghost hunting with me so I can prove ghosts are real.” Virgil said. “We’re gonna be just like Buzzfeed Unsolved.” He laughed. Logan laughed along with Virgil and agreed to go ghost hunting with him at some point. After they were done talking about the equipment Deceit handed Logan a megaphone.

“It  _ isn’t _ to make sure these idiots listen to you.” Deceit said simply.

“Hey, he called us idiots that means he loves us!” Roman yelled as Deceit threw a book at him.

“Shut up!” Deceit yelled the human half of his face going bright red. Logan thanked Deceit and told him how it would get a lot of use when he needs to yell falsehood at someone. Virgil flinched and covered the ear that is closer to Logan in videos; he might need to invest in some earplugs. 

“I wanted to give you a beating heart but Deceit wouldn’t let me so this’ll have to do,” Remus said handing Logan a beautiful rapier. Who’s handle was Logan’s blue.

“It’s gorgeous Remus,” Logan told Remus in awe at how beautiful it was. Remus looked so happy that Logan loved his gift. Logan looked around at all the sides and to there surprise started to cry.

“T-Thank you all so much!” Logan managed to get out. The sides all gave him one big hug and eventually, Logan’s tears stopped.

“Now how bought we start our marathon?” Patton suggested. Logan nodded in response.

“Can we watch Buzzfeed Unsolved? I still need to watch the rest of the latest season.” Virgil smiled and turned it on the TV.

Logan took another glance at all the other sides sitting there still cuddling him as the series began. He thought to himself that maybe it was so bad to take time to relax after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amethystdarkwolf for helping me with a few ideas for this fic.


End file.
